<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease the baby by SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320023">Tease the baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie/pseuds/SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie'>SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Poly, Sub!Ed, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal, ed is 25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie/pseuds/SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series fic about roy, ed, and riza being in a poly relationship where Ed has some interesting kinks due to his fucked up youth of continuous cases of either having terrible parent figures or having them missing from his life manifesting into his adult desires. Yes that sounds sad af, but ed’s actually having a pretty good time. Though would be better if roy and riza could stop teasing him and get on with things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric/Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease the baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gonna be honest this is a work of spite. I started writing it to spite antishippers and turn my anger into something constructive and added to it everytime i got angry over fandom bs. Im not...super fond of the ship featured? Its not my ot3 by any means but i like it enough to be willing to write it. Same with the kink. So this may not be the best nsfw fic out there but i hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed hated being teased in more ways than one. All his life he was teased for his height, had his temper being poked and prodded, and had his buttons pushed in many other ways to get a rise out of him. But now as an adult he found a very different kind of teasing almost as unbearable, but not for it being insulting, but because of the maddening pleasure of it. </p><p>Sexual teasing was something he loathed and loved. It drove him wild with ecstasy but also impatience. Especially when he had two people handling him, going very very slowly with their foreplay. </p><p>For example the way Roy paused to breathe lustfully on his neck after sucking on it before moving onto the next spot made him squirm and huff. It didn't help how he was trapped in the man's arms, with one hand planted firmly on his thigh while the other was busy feeling down his stomach gracing just above his crotch before moving back up. </p><p>"Come on!!!" he grunted indignantly trying to rub up against Roy's crotch as the man ghosted over his neck again as he made his way up to his ear, Roy's nose drawing a slow line across his skin causing him to shiver. "Get on with it asshole! You're driving me crazy!"</p><p>Roy chuckled. "Tisk tisk is that anyway to speak to your daddy?" He purred into Edward's ear, eliciting the softest moan from the young man. "Would you rather your daddy just take your whole ass right now? Do you want me to pump your cock and wreck your little ass before mommy has a chance to play with you, hmmm?" He punctuated his hmmm by moving his hands to play with one of Ed's nipples while the other began gently caressing his balls.</p><p>Ed felt himself crumple slightly as he gave out a loud shameless moan at the touch. "Fuck…" he gasped letting his eyes roll back. "N-no daddy," he managed to whimper out, "I want to be mommy's special boy tonight. I-i want her to take my ass and hnnnn….use my cock to make herself feel so good…."</p><p>Roy smirked before nipping his ear and kissing along Ed's jaw. "Oh don't worry baby," he whispered into the blond man's ear, "Mommy is gonna take reeeaaal good care of you tonight. She'll slip a nice big dildo in your ass and make you beg to cum for her...and she'll ride you so hard you're gonna be tapped dry for days~" </p><p>More obscene, wanton moans escaped Ed as he heard those words. His cock twitched and dripped precum as Roy continued to caress his balls. "Shit...I might cum just thinking about that…"</p><p>Roy chuckled again as his hand shifted to the base of Ed's cock stroking it lightly, eliciting the best whining noises from the young man. "You want her so bad, don't you baby boy?"</p><p>"Yes…"he gasped, "I want her so much. God I want mommy."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Roy teased, "I'm not so convinced…" His hand worked up Ed's shaft ever so slightly.</p><p>Edward squirmed and cursed. "I need her! I need her so bad I promise!" he whined, "I need her to touch me, to peg me so hard I can't stand in the morning! I'll cry if I can't get it!"</p><p>"Oh sweetie…" Roy tutted, "crying for attention is no way to behave." He was now running a line up and down Ed's dick ever so lightly.</p><p>"Then what should I do?!" He demanded before biting his lip and groaning.</p><p>"Be a good boy and ask for her nicely. You know your manner's, sweetheart…" Roy whispered gently, nuzzling his neck, "You're such a good boy when you want to be, I'm sure she'd be happy to do as you want if you ask politely~"</p><p>Ed gave a chuff of amusement. As if there was anything polite about this situation: lying splayed out and naked, desperately grinding against Roy's crotch and moaning so wantonly it would make a sex worker blush. He quickly returned to character though. "Mommyyyy~" he called out in his sweetest tone, "I need you so badly mommy! My dick is so hard, I need you to fuck me until I'm numb... Won't you please take care of me? I've been such a good boy…"</p><p>A beat past before he heard Riza's sultry response. "Don't worry baby, Mama's gonna be right there to take care of you~" She then stepped out of the bathroom. Ed felt his jaw drop and his dick twitch at the sight of her. Her lovely golden hair was down and framed her face and neck so wonderfully. Her muscular arms and legs were long and seemed almost like those of a Greek statue. She could probably crush him with one arm if she wanted. Her tanish-peach skin seemed to almost glisten in the light coming from the bathroom. Her breasts were gently being supported by a lacy black bra that only cupped the bottom half leaving the rest of her chest exposed. And around her wide hips and the only thing covering her crotch was a harness with a large pink dildo attached. </p><p>Ed was enchanted by her appearance he didn't even notice that Roy had stopped stroking him to appreciate her too.she walked to the bed and leaned over Ed with a smirk. "What's this about my baby boy needing some attention~" she said cooly with a smirk.</p><p>Ed swallowed, looking her up and down. "Yes...I need you so bad. I'm so hard for you mommy... won't you take care of me?" he responded, still a bit breathless. Roy nudged him and raised an eyebrow. "Please won't you take care of me?" Ed corrected himself.</p><p>Riza hummed and brushed her hand over his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it before she slid it down his neck, over his chest and stomach, finally stopping at his hip bone. "How can I say no to you," she responded before gently kissing him on the lips, "My golden angel.~"</p><p>God Ed just wanted to forget about the sex for one moment and curl up in her arms right there. The daddy/mommy thing is ultimately just a kink but Roy and Riza are unparalleled in making him feel safe, loved, and wanted more than any parental figure ever had. The praise was just too much sometimes he became a vulnerable pile of mush. There were times they would stop the sexy stuff and just have a good comfort ed session together. We're his hands not tied behind his back right now he would have thrown his arms around her neck and kissed all over her face.<br/>
He was brought back into the situation as he felt Riza's trailing kisses reach lower down on his body, and he looked down just in time to see her grasp his penis and stroke it with her thumb before planting a kiss on its head. Ed blushed furiously, letting out a whimper and trying to hide his face in his shoulder. </p><p>The two military officers chuckled. "What's wrong Ed? I thought you were over being embarrassed about this stuff?" Roy asked.</p><p>"I am, that was just…" he grumbled, "Uncharacteristically adorable of Hawkeye….caught me off guard."</p><p>"I see…" Riza said lubricating up her fingers, "Very well I'll spare you of fluff for now. Let's get right to getting you ready to play." And with that Ed gasped as the cool liquid was squirted onto his ass and a finger rested at his anus. Without hesitation the slippery digit sank inside him while her other hand was used to angle blond's hips. He gasped and made his body relax as he got used to the sudden cold intrusion. He soon began moaning as she added a few more. "How's that baby? You like mommy's long fingers up your ass, stretching you open for her?"she growled to him, "you like having mommy press your little button deep inside and making you scream until you make a mess of yourself." She pressed a finger into his prostate, causing him to yelp and moan.</p><p>Ed was panting now, feeling so close to cumming. Roy watched the whole thing lustfully, grinding his cock against Ed's back. "Yes mommy!" Ed choked out as she stuck a fourth finger inside him, "Please...please stick yourself inside me  I can't last much longer!" "I wanna be pegged...I wanna be pegged by you so bad please fill my ass!!" He begged.</p><p>Riza retracted her fingers causing him to whine softly. </p><p>"Don't worry sweetie mommy is gonna give you just what you want~" she assured, lubing up the dildo. It was almost 10 inches in length and Ed was practically drooling, watching her rub it down before aligning it with his asshole. He could feel it gently pressing against it.</p><p>"I'm ready mommy!" He cried. </p><p>Riza smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she slowly pushed in, causing a long groan to come from Ed, sending a plesant shiver down her spine. "Yessss that's it sweetie," she purred, watching him through lidded eyes as she rocked back and forth, creeping the dildo further inside him with each rock forward.</p><p>Edward closed his eyes and let out soft "mmm"s of pleasure with each forward push. "Yes...yes mommy. Thank you so much I loooove this ah~hah~ hmmmnnn,” he managed to get out before pressing the back of his head against Roy's chest and letting himself get lost in the thrusts. He felt a coil of pleasure growing inside him with each thrust and moan until he let out a final shout and blew his load. As he panted through it he heard a low groan from behind him as Roy came against his back, the hot sticky liquid surprising Ed and causing him to jerk around, throwing off Riza's rythme.</p><p>"That," Roy panted pulling Ed close, "was such a good sight and those lovely sounds, couldn't contain myself much longer."</p><p>Riza clicked her tongue. "You've done it again now, Ed," she cooed, "You've made such a mess of your daddy… why don't you clean him up?"</p><p>"Yes mommy," he mewled as she slowly pulled the dildo out of him, allowing him to turn over and face a still flushed and panting Roy. Riza undid Ed’s bindings before moving to remove her lingerie. Ed bit his lip as he placed his hands on the man's exposed, lightly haired chest. God Roy was gorgeous. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was sometimes to have him so wrapped around his finger, although still neither would air their relationship in public. His  eyes trailed up and down his body and it almost made him laugh to think of how much he used to resent the man before him as he was now kneading his chest. </p><p>Suddenly a presence slip up behind him wrapping her arms around him. "Oh sweetie~" Riza whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver, "why are you keeping your daddy waiting? Go on baby boy, say you're sorry. Or else you might not get a special treat from us." She then kissed his ear and moved to lay down beside them.<br/>
Special treat? Ed felt a smirk cross his face before quickly switching to a pout and looked up at Roy with sad puppy dog eyes. "Sorry daddy," he murmured before leaning forward to kiss him slowly, drawing Roy's tongue slightly into his own mouth every time their lips met, "mmm I'm mm so sorry nm I made you cum early." He then proceeded to draw his attention away from his lips and started sucking down his neck, causing Roy to moan and his dick to begin to stiffen again.</p><p>"Oh Edward~" he gasped as the boy began to lick the semen off of his exposed chest, "My sweet baby boy~...Never apologize for making daddy cum--HGGNNN!" Edward had licked down to the base of his dick, his cheek pressed against the now erect  and sticky organ as he lapped at the cum that coated it lazily. His eyes were mischievous as he looked up at Roy before raising his head and promptly bringing it back down to slip his member half way into his mouth, beginning to suckle on it.<br/>
Roy threw his head back and wove his fingers into Ed's hair pushing him further down ever so slightly. "OH FUCK YES ED…" he growled, "Good boy, best boy...you're so glorious, daddy is so proud." </p><p>Edward whimpered and moaned around Mustang's dick himself as he was praised. He can't believe he spent so much of his youth rebelling(well, except for the coup stuff) when being called a good boy felt so damn good. His heart practically swelled at the praise and it took all he could not to cry sometimes with enough of it.<br/>
Sometimes he felt like he could spend all day like this just sucking on mustang's dick while he praised and pet his head, nudging the man's cock deeper down his throat as an unbridled feeling of warmth and pleasure twisted in his nethers.</p><p>Unfortunately they couldn't as Riza shook Roy's shoulder, breaking him from the ecstasy temporarily and shooting him a look.</p><p>"Oh right...almost forgot…" Roy gasped in embarrassment before dragging Ed's mouth off his penis.</p><p>"Hey! Why did you make me stop?" The short blond complained, breaking character in surprise at the interruption, "what was that for I was doing a good job wasn't I- WAH!" Before he knew what was happening he was tossed face first into Hawkeye's waiting lap as Roy got off the bed. She smirked mysteriously as she wrapped her hands around his head and her legs around his hips, pressing his face and hips against her chest and warm, wet groin respectively. Needless to say his complaints were silenced.</p><p>"Oh hush now child," she whispered stroking hair out of his face, “don’t whine now, its time for your special treat.” She pressed her wet folds against him. Meanwhile he felt something wet and hard behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Mustang at the base of the bed behind him and nudged his ass again tip of his lubed up dick. Ed swallowed as he realized how hard he was right now. Despite being together for a while they hadn’t done a position like this just yet. It took some time to work out the dynamic with the kink. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart was pumping like crazy. He had been fantasizing about this for awhile, it seemed almost too good to be true. Then a thought dawned on him. </p><p>“Wait,” he piped up, “I don’t have a condom for Hawkeye.” Neither he nor Roy had ever had unprotected sex with Riza. She had been adamant about it and both men had been more than happy to oblige. The last thing any of them wanted was to push one of the others out of their comfort zone.</p><p>The two military officers shared a knowing smile. “Don’t worry about it this time, ed,” Riza responded with a wink, “this is part of your treat. And apart from that I’m being careful in other ways. No need for condoms or pulling out tonight.”</p><p>Ed’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure? I can-,” ed began before being cut off as she pulled him down for a kiss, letting him sink in a little inside her in the process. Edward moaned softly into her mouth before she pulled her face away. </p><p>“Come on now sweetheart,” she whispered seductively, stroking his cheek, “mommy wants you to make her feel good…don’t you want to make her feel good too?”</p><p>“Yes mommy~” he breathed before allowing himself to slowly slide all the way inside her, “oh GOD.” His head was tilted back and his eyes closes in focus and in pleasure. “You feel so good mommy~” he moaned as he felt her warm wet folds thrumming all around him, “oh I love being inside you so much.” She gasped as he slid against her g-spot as he fit himself snuggly inside her. It wasn’t too tight, but a perfect fit and and ed let out a whining noise as the base of his dick met her flesh and he realized he had nothing left to push further inside her. He rolled his hips experimentally smirking as he heard her gasp and moan in his shifting. He peaked one eye open to see her grinning at him predatorily as she played with one of her nipples. God she was gorgeous. He couldn’t take it anymore. He began thrusting gently in and out of her, and one of his hands moved down to begin playing with her clit, causing her moans to grow louder.</p><p> “Oh Edward! Oh my sweet boy,” she cried, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing him with force.</p><p>“mm Am I Doing this right? mn  Am I making mommy feel good too?” He managed between kisses as they moved in sinque.</p><p>“Hnnn So very good, baby, Ah! Ah! So very good!” She purred, “momma’s so proud of her baby boy. Daddy taught you so well~”</p><p>“Speaking of,” Roy said, grabbing ed’s hips and bringing him to a whiney halt, “I think It’s time I joined in.” Ed’s whining immediately stopped as he and Hawkeye  scooched forward on the bed. The blond man gave an inviting smile over his  shoulder as he leaned forward. Roy traced Ed's asshole with a lubed up thumb, pressing in as deep as he could a few times, pleased that he was still so well stretched. Then he once again gripped Ed's hips and pressed his dick against ed's asshole. Swiftly he glided it in with a grunt and a deep, wanton moan from ed who pushed back against him with need.</p><p>"Oh daddy~" he cried, head tossed back, "mnnnnn so so good. So big, so good…" "I love having you inside me so much. It makes baby feel so full and loved~"</p><p>Roy chuckled and rolled his hips causing a domino effect of gasps from ed to riza. "And daddy loves making his baby boy feel so full too," he purred as he squished the younger man's ass with his palm and thumbs, "you're so soft and sweet...my precious boy…" He leaned down to nibble Ed's ear and gave a few more hip rolls causing his two lovers to gasp. Soon Ed began to squirm. "Hmm? What's wrong baby?"</p><p>"Please daddy," Ed begged, "I need you to move, please I want you too…"</p><p>"Want me to what dear?" He whispered against ed's ear, blowing against it.</p><p>"I think you've teased him enough tonight Roy, I'm getting a little impa-"</p><p>"I want you to rail me," Ed growled, surprising them both with the bluntness, "I want you to ram my ass please I'm so hard and it's hard to sit still in Ri- I mean mommy for much longer." </p><p>Roy was gaping for a second. There was real frustration in his eyes, not playful frustration. Yikes maybe he had been taking things too slow with the role play tonight. "Very well sweetheart," he quipped before pulling out and thrusting deeply back into Ed, causing him to give a long and relieved groan, "Daddy's sorry for taking things too slow, he'll pick up the pace now~" And he did just that setting a brisk pace and slowly building on it to pump harder and faster. "That better?" He asked between grunts.</p><p>"GOD YES,"Ed hissed repeating the pace into Riza who was now panting hard and curling her toes, "Mnnnnn so good daddy, ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh I love it damnit yes yes, yes!"</p><p>"Fucking- Ahhhh!" Riza cried chest pressed against Ed. One hand was tangled in the blond's hair and the other gripping him tightly. "Yes, Ed so good. What a good boy~ ah yesss make mommy purr," she gasped and praised, "Roy harder! I wanna feel your thrusts through him~"<br/>
"Yes daddy please harder!" Ed chorused, eyes squeezed tight and face red with flush, "F-fuck! Fuck! fuck! Ah mmmnn... I wanna feel you all tomorrow~" Roy had found his prostate now and Ed felt like an electric shock of pleasure shooting up his spine with every thrust now. Coupled with pure pleasure of having Riza's tight hot folds enveloping every inch of him and thrumming around him, there was no way he could last much longer but he wanted to ride the aftershock and painfully delicious sense of overstimulation afterwards for as long as possible. Being squished between these two was a fucking dream and he wanted to live it for as long as he could.</p><p>Roy grunted as he got a shot of arousal from that proclamation. God damn it Ed. Hearing those words made him want to do nothing more than fill him up over and over again all night long. He felt a burning  coil in his groin at the thought of ed thoroughly exhausted and twitching, covered in semen, with it dripping from his ass. "Of course, my dear," he growled, thrusting as deep and hard as he could, directly into Ed's prostate. Ed  and Riza both cried out. She pulled hard on his hair. A single tear streaming down Ed's face as his back arched him off of Riza. Roy lapped it up and rubbed his face against Ed's cheek. "Anything for daddy's little boy," he whispered before setting a punishing pace. All three began to groan and scream and cry out with curses and praises as it drove them closer to the edge.</p><p>"Fuck fucking hell God!!!" Riza screamed, digging her nails into Ed, "don't stop fuck yes perfect perfect perfect." She could feel herself building to the edge, a dam ready to burst as she continued to feel her g spot pummeled and her clit abused by the now openly crying and begging young man she was watching have his ass rammed by her first lover. The flood gates nearly broke when she heard what Ed sniffled next.</p><p>"GOD FUCK FUCK," he sobbed in pleasure, "T-TO GO GOO GOOD FUUUCK. MOMMY DADDY IM GONNA CUM IM GONNA CUM SO HARD I CAN'T AHHHH!!! IM SORRY I CAN-CAN'T! DON'T WANNA STOP AHH BUT CAN'T HOLD!!! HGGGN TOO GOOD!!"</p><p>Riza immediately pushed off the bed and pressed her self against Ed, her chest and collarbone damp with his tears as he was squished against them. "Shhhhhh," she soothed as best she could, "Cum inside me Ed. Fill your momma up, I want you to fill me please. Don't hold back,"</p><p>And like the snap of a broken spring bound to tight he plunged as deep as he could into her, spilling all of himself into her while letting out a hoarse cry. Everything he had built up over the past hour, the energy, the tension, all just spilled out of him at once. His eyes were crossed as the sensation of two pressed so deeply on and into him made him see stars. </p><p>Riza groaned deeply as she felt his warmth spill and fill her. He whimpered and kept thrusting long after he was empty as Roy, with eyes screwed shut kept pounding into him harder trying to reach his climax. </p><p>"Yesss...mommy...daddy...love so much… keep, keep, GNGH!!" Ed babbled unintelligently as the two older adults kept up their overwhelming thrusting until long after he was spent. His mind was mush but he pushed himself to keep up Roy's brutal  pace, burying his head into Riza's neck and chest and whimpering, listening to their praises, until finally, with one great, deep thrust Roy came screaming Edward's name into him filling him to the brim with cum until it spilled out. Not a second later Riza was coming around him, calling his name as well and clutching him tightly. </p><p>Roy slid down on them gently and they all breathed together in the now still air, all a hot, sweaty mess but feeling so good. Ed’s brain was absolute mush. He couldn’t think or process much as his mind was so fuzzy. But after a few minutes he felt warmth shifting away from him and whimpered.</p><p>“Oh hush now,” Roy said with a chuckle. Ed looked to his right where he saw the man lying next to him with a wash cloth. He moved it towards Ed’s crotch and his eyes slid closed as Roy gently cleaned him up with the warm damp towel. Before he could say anything, however Riza was at his left with a water bottle lifting his head and urging him to drink.</p><p>“You...you guys,” he finally managed after a few swigs, “you guys im fine, its alright im just a bit...spacey right now…i can clean myself up don’t worry…” he began to shift but Roy placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you telling us you won’t let us baby you a little after calling us mommy and daddy all night?” Roy said raising an eyebrow, “come on Ed. Aftercare is important. Indulge us a little in pampering you.” He tossed the towel aside as he finished wiping off ed’s thighs.</p><p>The young man yawned and gave a sleepy smile. “Haven’t you pampered me enough though? I mean, I felt like I had an out of body experience there towards the end.”</p><p>“Glad you thought so, you were pretty great yourself,” Riza said kissing his forehead, “I know you’re still a little hung up on equivalent exchange despite not being an alchemist any more, but let us have this Ed.” She began twirling a piece of his hair around her finger. “This isn’t some transaction. We love you dearly,” she continued, “and as such sometimes there’s nothing we love more than just taking care of you.” “Besides…” she smirked, “Aren’t good mommies and daddies supposed to spoil their babies?”</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes and swatted the air. “Pretty sure doing nothing but spoiling your babies makes you fail as a parent.”</p><p>“Is that so?~” The mischief in Roy’s voice made a chill run up ed’s back. Roy used his index and thumb to grab Ed’s chin and turn him towards him. “Would you prefer I bend you over my knee and discipline you for a good while? Maybe teach you better patience with a cock ring?” he replied with a wicked smirk.</p><p>Ed swallowed, his face flush and his mind slightly fuzzy again. He opened his mouth to respond but instead gaped like a fish. </p><p>Riza saved him however as she wrapped her arms around him. “Stop it, Roy,” she chastized, “he’s had enough teasing tonight. Pester him to indulge you tomorrow and let him rest for now.”</p><p>Roy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around both of them. “Alright I’m sorry I’ll stop,” he relented pulling them in close. Ed was now squished between the two once again, although under less lewd circumstances. “Besides,” he continued resting his head on Ed’s, “What I’d like more than anything right now is just to hold you two close…” His eyes were drooping as he began to nod off.</p><p>“Couldn’t agree more,” Riza sighed.</p><p>Ed chuckled. “Big saps, the both of you…” he teased, “But honestly? Right here between the two of you like this is my favorite place to be...love you guys...so much.” Ed’s eyes closed as he began to drift off.</p><p>“You too sweetheart,”</p><p>“Sleep well, dear,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>